ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Arkham (TV Series)
Arkham is a TV Series that airs on HBO. The showrunner is Vince Gilligan. It stars Cillian Murphy as Jeremiah Arkham, Stanley Tucci as Hugo Strange, Michael Jai White as Aaron Cash, Kristen Bell as Harleen Quinzel, Zachary Quinto as Jonathen Crane, Olivia Wilde as Penelope Young, Melissa McBride as Ruth Adams, Eliza Dusku as Aliza Sinner, and Dominic Cooper as Warren White. Other major characters are Mark Pellegrino as Victor Zsasz, Christopher Meloni as Mr. Freeze, Chad Coleman as Killer Croc, Edi Gathegi as Doodlebug, Summer Glau as Jane Doe, and Deab Birrus as Humpty Dumpty, Episodes Season 1 # Pilot - A crooked financier named Warren White is arrested, and pretends to be insane. He is sent to Arkham Asylum, where he runs afoul of several inmates. Meanwhile, several of Arkham's workers try to cure the patients of their illnesses, led by the naive but unstable Jeremiah Arkham. The staff of Arkham try to capture serial killer Victor Zsasz, who escapes from his cell and goes on a rampage throughout the Asylum. # Living Hell - Warren White struggles to survive in Arkham. He tries to join Killer Croc's gang, but eventually betrays the gang for Two-Face. There is a fight between the two gangs, and Killer Croc slices a set of "gills" into Warren's neck. Eventually, Two-Face's gang wins, and Warren allies with them. #Grudge Match - Warren begins fighting in a prison fight club. Warren works himself up the rankings, and eventually faces Blockbuster, another member of Two-Face's gang, and the loser would be killed by Two-Face. Blockbuster at first easily wins, but Warren manages to trick him to win. Two-Face is then about to kill Blockbuster, but Arkham security stops him. #What Are You? - Jane Doe gets loose by impersonating an Arkham security guard. Members of the Arkham staff try to find her in Gotham, but she secretly is still hiding in Arkham. Warren White finds her, and manages to knock her out. #Sacrificial Lamb - Warren White's cellmate, Death Rattle, tries to use Warren as a human sacrifice. Two-Face decides to abandon Warren based on a flip of a coin. Warren is captured, but rescued by Aaron Cash, who kills Death Rattle. Warren is given Humpty Dumpty as his new cellmate. #Escape - Warren decides to try to escape from Arkham. He bribes his psychiatrist to let him out. However, the psychiatrist is revealed to be Jane Doe in disguise. Warren is captured by Jane Doe, and the Arkham team struggle to rescue him. Humpty Dumpty also tries to rescue Warren. Eventually, they find him, but Jane Doe shoots Warren. #Chains - Jane Doe is captured by the Arkham staff. They struggle to heal Warren after he was shot. Eventually, Warren recovers, and continues his escape attempts. He blackmails Penelope Young into signing release papers, but Jeremiah Arkham burns the papers. Jeremiah then reveals that he sabotaged the Medical Staff's attempts to heal Warren, and he tried to prevent them from rescuing Warren, because Jeremiah lost his pension because of Warren. Warren then vows to kill Jeremiah, and Jeremiah vows the same. #Creep - Newreporter Jack Ryder investigates Arkham Asylum. Meanwhile, the vigilante called the Creeper is attacking Arkham. The staff at Arkham eventually discover that Jack Ryder is the Creeper. The Creeper attacks Harleen Quinzel, and brings her to ACE Chemicals. He tries to reveal the truth that Arkham is corrupt, but Harleen pshes him into chemicals, transforming him into a disfigured monster. He is brought to Arkham, where he chants about "The Spirit Of Arkham." #The Spirit - A villain called the Spirit Of Arkham goes after Jeremiah Arkham. He claims that he is the reincarnation of Amadeus Arkham, Jeremiah's uncle and the founder of Arkham Asylum. Meanwhile, Warren White starts forming his own prison gang. Eventually, Jeremiah confronts The Spirit, and finds out that he is Quincy Sharp, a worker at Arkham. Quincy Sharp injects Jeremiah with Fear Toxin, and he starts convulsing. #Her Eyes - Jeremiah Arkham has a nightmare that he is being hunted by The Spirit in a deformed and nightmarish version of Arkham. In real life, the Arkham doctors are desperately trying to heal Jeremiah as he is dying from the Fear Toxin. In the past, Amadeus Arkham forms Arkham, while by haunted by the memory of killing his mother. A serial killer called Martin "Mad Dog" Hawkins kills Amadeus' family, and Amadeus then electrocutes "Mad Dog" to death. In modern day, Quincy Sharp recruits Warren White to help him. Eventually, Jeremiah Arkham is cured, but Quincy Sharp reveals that he is planning to blow up Arkham. #Divine Justice - The Arkham team scramble to stop the explosives that will blow up Arkham Asylum. Jeremiah Arkham allies with Two-Face's gang, though Killer Croc's gang refuses to work with them. They fight against Warren's gang, and eventually win. The bombs are deactivated, Quincy Sharp is killed by Jeremiah, and Warren is subjected to shock therapy by Jeremiah, the same way "Mad Dog" was killed by Amadeus Arkham. #Cold Heart - Warren White is still being tortured by Jeremiah Arkham. Aaron Cash and Penelope Young start to become suspicious about what happened to Warren, so they investigate. Warren's gang discovers the truth about what they are doing to Warren, and they go on a rampage through Arkham to save Warren White. They also recruit Mr. Freeze to help them. Eventually, Penelope Young and Aaron Cash find out that Jeremiah Arkham is torturing Warren White, but when they try to rescue Warren, Warren's gang shows up. There is a firefight, and most of Warren's gang is killed, while the rest disband. Jeremiah blackmails Penelope and Aaron to stop them from revealing the truth about his torture of Warren. In the end, it is revealed that Jane Doe is still in Arkham. #The Great White Shark - Jeremiah Arkham is torturing Warren White, when Jane Doe blows up Arkham. Warren White is freed, and he starts torturing Jeremiah. The Arkham staff and Two-Face's gang goes to war with Killer Croc's gang and the rest of the inmates. Eventually, Aaron Cash kills Killer Croc. Jane Doe then kidnaps Warren White, and traps him in Mr. Freeze's cell. Warren eventually breaks through the glass, but hypothermia caused him to lose his ears, nose, and lips, causing him to look like an actual Great White Shark. He kills Jane Doe. The Arkham staff then imprisons Warren, who does not fight back, but in his cell he declares himself he is the King Of Arkham. Season 2 # Salvation - Warren White is now the Great White Shark. He begins forming a new prison gang. Meanwhile, Jeremiah Arkham is coming under fire for his torture of Warren White. Hugo Strange starts vying for the position of Warden. Warren White tries to recruit Amygdala into his gang, but faces against the gang of Dr. Milo. Eventually, Dr. Milo releases Man-Bat, who goes on a rampage throughout the Asylum. He then corners Warren White. # Damnation - Amygdala saves Warren from Man-Bat. Man-Bat retreats back to Dr. Milo's gang. The two gangs begin fighting. Meanwhile, Hugo Strange starts running for the position of Warden. Eventually, Amygdala sacrifices himself to kill Man-Bat, and Warren kills Dr. Milo, and takes over his gang. Two-Face's gang allies with The Joker's gang to take down Warren. # Fire From Heaven - Warren White recruits Maxie Zeus into his gang, and attempts to use his knowledge of electricity to take over the Asylum. However, Zeus betrays him, and starts electrocuting him. Warren's gang goes to war against Maxie Zeus' gang. Eventually, Maxie Zeus is killed, but before he dies he plants a bug on Warren, that Two-Face is listening in on. # The Moon - The Arkham staff tries to cure Two-Face by replacing his coin with first a die, then a deck of cards, so Two-Face has more choice and opportunity. However, this makes Two-Face completely dependent on the cards, and unable to make even the simplest of choices without them. Warren uses this opportunity to strike against Two-Face's gang. However, Jeremiah, desperate to bring peace to the Asylum, burns the cards, and Two-Face reverts to the way he was. Two-Face then leads his gang against Warren's. In the fight, Two-Face shoots Warren, who goes on the run in the Asylum. Two-Face takes control of Warren's gang. # A Looking Glass - Warren is still running away from Two-Face's gang. He encounters the Mad Hatter, who offers to use drugs to show Warren a greater truth. Warren uses the drugs, and sees a vision, with Arkham as a hellish warzone, and him as the king. It is then revealed that somebody slipped poison into the drugs, and Warren starts dying. While evading the guards and Two-Face's gang, Mad Hatter and Warren find Jonathen Crane, and threaten to kill him if he doesn't make a cure. Jonathan cures them, but is then kidnapped by Warren and Mad Hatter. # We Are You - Penelope Young is interviewing the Joker. The Joker tells her three versions of his origin - One where he is a failing comedian, one where he is a mob boss, and one where he is the leader of the Red Hood Gang. As she delves into his psyche, the Joker's underlings search for Warren and his new gang. The Abramovici Twins try to kill Warren, but he kills Sickle, and recruits Mr. Hammer. Elsewhere, while Penelope is interviewing Joker, Joker's minions flood the room with gas that knocks out Penelope. Joker then leaves, free in the prison. He rallys his gang. # Virtue In Madness - Joker is free in the Asylum. His gang, which consists of Abner, Bruno, Johnny Frost, Ken, Mrs. Chen, and The Weeper, is hunting Warren's gang. Warren breaks Humpty Dumpty out of his cell, and recruits him into the gang. Joker's gang then confronts Warren's. In the fight, Warren kills Ken and Mad Hatter kills Mrs. Chen, but Bruno kills Humpty Dumpty. Jonathan Crane then uses a prototype of Fear Toxin to take down both gangs. They all start to hallucinate, as does Jonathan Crane, but he still is able to escape. He gets to the room where the rest of the Arkham staff is, then collapses. # A Different Person - Hugo Strange's campaign to become warden is going well. Jeremiah Arkham is worried that he will lose. Meanwhile, Warren and the Mad Hatter recruit the Terrible Trio into their gang. However, the guards of Arkham are alerted to where they are. The gang fights the guards, and escapes. Warren realizes that there is a mole in the gang. Eventually, after several attempts on his life, it is revealed that Jane Doe faked her death, and is disguised at Shark. Warren fights Jane Doe, and eventually kills her. It is revealed that Jeremiah is watching this from a camera, and he faked Jane's death and later sent her after Warren. Jeremiah then sees a video of Hugo Strange telling the people of Gotham that he should be Warden. Jeremiah then decides that he will kill Hugo Strange. # This Story Is A Mystery - Warren and his gang recruit Tweedledee, Tweedledum, Bookworm, and King Tut. They then decide to recruit Riddler who knows everything about the Asylum, and can help them escape. However, Two-Face is also looking for the Ridder, along with his gang, that consists of Charlatan, Diamond Jack, Bradbury, Joker's Daughter, and Tally Man. The two gangs confront each other, and fight. Eventually, Diamond Jack, Bradbury, Tally Man, King Tut, and Vulture die. Joker's Daughter and Charlatan are told to join Warren or be killed, and they do. Warren then prepares to kill Two-Face, but Jeremiah Arkham begins his plan to kill Hugo Strange by freeing the criminals in that cell block. This frees Doctor Destiny, who traps Warren's gang in a dream. Two-Face leaves with Doctor Destiny and Riddler. Meanwhile, Aliza Sinner discovers that Jeremiah is planning to kill Hugo Strange, and when she confronts him, he stabs her to death. # Wasting Away - Warren White and his gang are navigating a dream world. Nightmare creatures kill Tally Man. Meanwhile, Two-Face, Riddler, and Dr. Destiny regroup with Joker, Abner, Bruno, The Weeper, and Johnny Frost. They plan to take over Arkham. The Arkham staff find out that Aliza Sinenr is dead, and they suspect Jeremiah. Penelope Young and Aaron Cash search for her body. In the dream, Bookworm figures out that a significant shock will free them from the dream. He wires up an electrical device, but they are attacked by Nightmares. Bookworm is about to activate the device, but he is stabbed by a Nightmare. As he dies, he activates the device, and Warren, Mad Hatter, Fox, Tweedledee, Tweedledum, and Joker's Daughter wake up. Meanwhile, Aaron Cash and Penelope Young find Aliza's body, and figure out that Jeremiah Arkham killed her. # Lonely - Jeremiah Arkham is imprisoned by Aaron Cash and Penelope Young. Hugo Strange becomes the new Warden. Warren's gang is trying to find the Joker. However, Joker's Daughter betrays them. She tries to kill them, but they escape. Joker's Daughter alerts the guards of Arkham, and Warrens gang fights against the guards. The guards are killed, except Aaron Cash. Aaron is kidnapped as a hostage. Warren demands to be let out of Arkham, or he will kill Aaron. However, Jonathan Crane, Harleen Quinzel, and Penelope Young go on a rescue mission. They free Aaron, and Jonathan Crane uses Fear Gas to defeat the criminals. However, Warren then shoots the chemical caniste containing Fear Gas, and it sprays out, driving Jonathan insane. Warren's gang then escapes, and encounter Joker's Daughter. They fight her, and kill her. Jonathan goes back to his laboratory, and creates a mask made of straw. He has become Scarecrow. # Breaking Free - Scarecrow allies with The Joker and his gang. They then go to war with Warren's gang. The Joker, Doctor Destiny, Two-Face, Scarecrow, Riddler, Abner, Bruno, The Weeper, and Johnny Frost fight against Warren White, Mad Hatter, Fox, Tweedledee, and Tweedledum. Jeremiah Arkham plans to escape from Arkham. Doctor Destiny visits Jeremiah Arkham in his dreams, and frees him from the cell. Jeremiah causes a massive black out in the prison, and all the prisoners escape. In the fight, Abner, Bruno, and Fox die. The Joker then announces that he will destroy Arkham with a bomb he stole. # A Serious House On A Serious Earth - The Joker is about to destroy Arkham with a bomb. Warren, Mad Hatter, Tweedledum, and Tweedledee are forced to work with the Arkham staff to fight against Two-Face, Riddler, Scarecrow, Doctor Destiny, The Weeper, and Johnny Frost. Doctor Destiny tries to trap Warren's gang in a nightmare. However, Aaron Cash kills Doctor Destiny. In the fight, The Weeper, Johnny Frost, and Tweedledum die. The Joker kills Ruth Adams, when she tries to deactivate the bomb, and captures Penelope, Aaron, Hugo Strange, and Harleen. Warren, Mad Hatter, and Tweedledee are captured, and Jonathan Crane is about to kill them all with Fear Gas. Jeremiah Arkham shoots Jonathan Crane in the shoulder, knocking him out. The Joker then uses Joker Venom to knock out Jeremiah. In this time, Penelope Young manages to shut down the bomb. Warren, Mad Hatter, and Tweedledee kill Two-Face and Riddler, but Two-Face shoots Tweedledee. Joker runs away. Warren and the Mad Hatter then goonto the escape boat that Joker had prepared. As the boat starts to drift away, Joker is revealed to be on the boat, and shoots and kills Mad Hatter, whose body falls into the water. Warren grapples with Joker, before knocking him into the water. Mad Hatter's blood attracts sharks, who swarm Joker, and drag him into the water. Warren then looks at the Gotham skyline, and smiles. In Arkham, Scarecrow is now imprisoned, and Jeremiah Arkham is entirely insane. Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series